The Sheltered Few
by Emina333
Summary: His whole life he had been sheltered by his parents. He was always taought to be the perfect gentalman, but upon finding out about his true self, he runs away to the D.W.M.A only to meet a girl who might possibly be able to break down the walls around him. May be some SoulXMaka later on- way later on. I suck at summeries. This is just an experiment tell me if I should continue!


**A/N: Hey guys! so I havent watched Soul Eater for a long time( probably a few months) But that doesnt change that fact that I am in love love with the Anime! And Manga- I did read the Manga too, have no fear. I thought of the idea for this fic as soon as I was finished with the anime and the manga but I have been so lazy that I put it off... Awk so now I am here to write it!. I am stuck though I dont know if I sould continue or if it's just a silly idea and I should stop now before I am broken some more. So you guys tell me! **

* * *

His entire life Soul had been so sheltered, he wasn't even allowed in his own front yard, let alone into the dangers of the world. His parents kept him away from the other kids, if they weren't rich or famous it would ruin their so called 'image'. His family had never been that close either, all he had was his older brother, Wes, and not even he could see the pain Soul was going through. A proper young boy in his mother's eyes had to be polite and have poise; a perfect gentleman. What his family couldn't see though, was that being a perfect gentleman wasn't who Soul Eater Evans was supposed to be. They didn't know him! So when Soul found out he was a weapon, he got up and bolted out of there. Anywhere had to better than where he was before.

I could remember the day clearly, standing in front of the large doors of the D.W.M.A I felt excited, I could hardly contain my emotions but letting them show was so not cool. I knew that the moment I had stepped out here My life would change, but there was still the task at hand of finding a meister. That would be a problem- I mean who could ever be as cool as me?- no one ever understood me. MY own family abandoned me, I was a disgrace to the family. I placed my hand on the door of the academy, it felt so real, no, it was real. As real as my fingers flying across a piano's keys real. I looked up and saw the ( perfect symmetry) of my new school, my second home from now on. MY coolness shunned my mixed emotions away and I walked in.

Automatically I was greeted my older students leading me to an assembly where we would be sorted into classes and ranks, they would also see who would fit where. I let them do as they please and put on my nametag that had the words HELLO MY NMAE IS: Soul Eater Evens( Weapon). Sat in the background cancelling people out as they tried to make contact with me. Just then something-no someone- caught my eye. A young girl, wait, no a girl my age walked in with a red haired man wearing all back except for his grey dress shirt under his jacket, and a tie that looked like an upside-down cross frantically walking behind her obsessing over his wittle baby going to the academy the he had apparently gone to when he was younger. But what really caught my eye was when she took a book out from who-knows-where and knocked her dad in the head with it screaming MAKA-CHOP! she certainly was different, she had that not-so-cool kind of factor to her that to a certain extent made her appear somewhat cool. Her white blouse was covered with a yellow sweater vest and a red tie tucked into it, her red plaid skirt was paired with big bulky black boot and to top it all of she had on white hand gloves with a black floor length coat. Not to mention the fact that her dirty blond pigtails were a little to high for even a three year old to wear. The way she walked was calm and collected, she had near-perfect posture and it seemed like nothing could get through the determined look in her emerald green eyes. Her pale skin looked as it hadn't seen the sunlight for years, but would never get burned in the heat even if she wanted it to. Something about her was peculiar and I felt something like a sudden sense of De ja vue occur even though I had never met her before in my life. I couldn't help but stare as she made her way over to one of the seats lined up for us to watch, listen, and in my case, probably fall asleep to, a lecture about the school and its rules and policies.

But how could I have know that my life would change even more than it already had. How could I have know that once I got tangled up in this mess, there would be a very slim chance of ever getting out. It was only day one a the D.W.M.A and I was already overwhelmed by the chaos here, how could I have know it had only just begun?


End file.
